Legendary Power Rangers Zords
The Legendary Power Rangers Zords are in each season they will use them to defeat any monster of every enemy and combined them into any Megazord or Ultrazord. Mighty Morphin *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord◆ *Mastodon Dinozord◆ *Triceratops Dinozord◆ *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord◆ *Pterodactyl Dinozord◆ *Dragonzord◆ *Titanus the Carrierzord➲ Combined *Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord Battle Mode◆◆◆◆ *Mega Dragonzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Squadron *Red Dragon Tunderzord◆ *Lion Thunderzord◆ *Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Firebird Thunderzord◆ *White Tigerzord◆ *Tor the Shuttlezord➲ Combined *Thunder Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Tigerzord◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Ninjetti *Ape Ninjazord◆ *Frog Ninjazord◆ *Wolf Ninjazord◆ *Bear Ninjazord◆ *Crane Ninjazord◆ *Falcon Ninjazord◆ *Titanus➲ Combined *Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja MegaFalconzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Aquitar *Red Shogunzord◆ *White Shogunzord◆ *Blue Shogunzord◆ *Yellow Shogunzord◆ *Black Shougunzord◆ *Pink Shogunzord◆ *Silver Falconzord◆ *Green Sharkzord◆ Combined *Shogun Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun MegaFalconZord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Zeo *Zeozord 5◆ *Zeozord 4◆ *Zeozord 3◆ *Zeozord 2◆ *Zeozord 1◆ *Red Battlezord★ *Super Zeozord 5◆ *Super Zeozord 4◆ *Super Zeozord 3◆ *Super Zeozord 2◆ *Super Zeozord 1◆ *Warrior Wheel◆ *Pyramidas➲ Combined *Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Mega Battlezord★◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲ Turbo *Red Lightning Turbozord◆ *Mountain Blaster Turbozord◆ *Desert Thunder Turbozord◆ *Dune Star Turbozord◆ *Wind Chaser Turbozord◆ *Robo Racer● *Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord◆ *Siren Blaster Rescuezord◆ *Thunder Loader Rescuezord◆ *Star Racer Rescuezord◆ *Wind Rescue Rescuezord◆ *Artillatron➲ Combined *Turbo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Delta Megazord✶ *Astro Megazord✶ *Astro Megashuttle✶ *Astro Megaship✶ *Delta Megazord✶ *Mega V1◆ *Mega V2◆ *Mega V3◆ *Mega V4◆ *Mega V5◆ *Mega Winger◆ Combined *Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆ *Winged Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆◆ Lost Galaxy *Lion Galactabeast Zord◆ *Condor Galactabeast Zord◆ *Gorilla Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wolf Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wildcat Galactabeast Zord◆ *Torozord/Defender Torozord◆ *Lights of Orion● *Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord◆ *Phoenix Galactabeast/Stratoforce Megazord◆ *Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord➲ *Bat Galactabeast Zord◆ Combined *Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Orion Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆● Lightspeed Rescue *Pyro Rescue 1◆ *Aqua Rescue 2◆ *Aero Rescue 3◆ *Haz Rescue 4◆ *Med Rescue 5◆ *Max Solarzord◆ *Lifeforce Megazord✶ *Rail Rescue 1◆ *Rail Rescue 2◆ *Rail Rescue 3◆ *Rail Rescue 4◆ *Rail Rescue 5◆ *Omegazord 1◆ *Omegazord 2◆ *Omegazord 3◆ *Omegazord 4◆ *Omegazord 5◆ Combined *Lightspeed Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Lightspeed Solarzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Supertrain Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Omega Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Time Flyer 1◆ *Time Flyer 2◆ *Time Flyer 3◆ *Time Flyer 4◆ *Time Flyer 5◆ *Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord★ *Quantasaurus Rex◆ *Transwarp Megazord● Combined *Time Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Force Megazord★◆◆◆◆◆ Wild Force *Red Lion Zord◆ *Blue Shark Zord◆ *Black Bison Zord◆ *Yellow Eagle Zord◆ *White Tiger Zord◆ *Wolf Zord◆ *Elephant Zord❖ *Giraffe Zord❖ *Gorilla Zord❖ *Black Bear Zord❖ *Polar Bear Zord❖ *Gaur Zord❖ *Falcon Zord❖ *Deer Zord❖ *Rhino Zord❖ *Armadillo Zord❖ *Hammerhead Zord❖ *Alligator Zord❖ *Ape Zord❖ *Panda Zord❖ *Peacock Zord❖ *Stingray Zord❖ *Zebra Zord❖ *Rat Zord❖ *Bat Zord❖ *Tortoise Zord❖ *Walrus Zord❖ *Boar Zord❖ *Mammoth Zord❖ *Swallow Zord❖ *Mole Zord❖ *Penguin Zord❖ *Soul Bird◇ Combined *Wild Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Force Megazord (Sword and Shield Mode)◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Wild Force Megazord (Spear Mode)◆❖◆◆◆ *Wild Force Megazord (Double Knuckle)◆❖❖◆◆ *Wild Force Megazord (Striker Mode)◆◆❖❖◆◆ *Wild Force Megazord (Clutcher Mode)◆◆◆◆❖ *Kongazord❖❖❖◆◆ ► ❖❖❖❖ *Kongazord (Striker Mode)❖❖❖❖❖ *Kongazord (Isis Mode)❖❖❖❖❖ *Predazord◆❖❖ *Isis Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Pegasus Megazord◆◆◆❖❖ *Alphazord❖❖❖❖❖❖ Ninja Storm *Hawkzord◆ *Lionzord◆ *Dolphinzord◆ *Snow Leopardzord◆ *Crimson Insectizord◆ *Navy Beetlezord◆ *Gold Bugzord◆ *Samurai Star Chopper/Samurai Star Megazord◆ *Ninja Firebirdzord◆ *Ninja Swanzord◆ *Ninja Pantherzord◆ *Minizord❖ *Mammothzord➲ *Spheres● Combined *Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Megazord◆◆ *Thunderstorm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Samurai Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Thunder Megazord◆◆◆ *Thunderstorm Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖➲ *Hurricane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ *Hurricane Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆➲ Dino Thunder *Tryannozord◆ *Tricerazord◆ *Pterazord◆ *Brachiozord◆ *Stegozord◆ *Dragozord◆ *Cephalazord❖ *Dimetrozord❖ *Parasaurzord❖ *Ankylozord❖ *Saberzord❖ *Mammothzord❖ *Raptorzord❖ *Styracosaurus Zord◆ *Triassic Megarover➲ *Carnozord◆ *Chasmozord◆ *Arctic Ptreazord◆ *SpinoZord◆ *PyrosaurZord◆ *PhantosaurZord◆ Combined *Thundersaurus Megazord◆◆◆ *Dino Stegazord◆◆ *Mezodon Megazord◆➲ *Triceramax Megazord❖❖❖❖◆➲ *Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard and Drago Wings◆◆◆◆◆ *Thundersaurus (Clutcher Mode)◆◆◆❖ *Valkasaurus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Blizzard Force Megazord◆◆◆ S.P.D. *Delta Runner 1◆ *Delta Runner 2◆ *Delta Runner 3◆ *Delta Runner 4◆ *Delta Runner 5◆ *Omegamax Cycle/Omegamax Megazord◆ *Blast Runner◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 4◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 5◆ *Delta Command Crawler/Delta Command Megazord◆ Combined *Delta Squad Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Max Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Blast Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *S.W.A.T. Megazord/S.W.A.T. Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Mystic Phoenix◆ *Mystic Mermaid◆ *Mystic Garuda◆ *Mystic Sprite◆ *Mystic Minotaur◆ *Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord◆ *Catastros◆◆ *Brightstar◆ *Mystic Firebird◆ *Mystic Lion◆◆◆◆ *Ancient Mystic Moon Titan◆ Combined *Mystic Dragon◆◆◆◆ *Titan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Manticore Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Centaurus Phoenix Megazord◆◆◆ *Phoenix Unizord◆◆ Operation Overdrive *Dump Driver◆ *Speed Driver◆ *Gyro Driver◆ *Dozer Driver◆ *Sub Driver◆ *Drill Driver❖ *Shovel Driver❖ *Cement Driver❖ *Crane Driver❖ *Sonic Streaker❖ *Fire Truck Zord◆ *Rescue Runner 1❖ *Rescue Runner 2❖ *BattleFleet Zord 14◆ *BattleFleet Zord 15◆ *BattleFleet Zord 16◆ *BattleFleet Zord 17◆ *BattleFleet Zord 18◆ Combined *DriveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *DualDrive Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Super DriveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ *DriveMax Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ *Flash Point Megazord◆❖❖ *BattleFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Jungle Fury *Tiger Animal Spirit◆ *Jaguar Animal Spirit◆ *Cheetah Animal Spirit◆ *Cougar Animal Spirit◆ *Wolf Animal Spirit◆ *Rhino Steel Zord/Rhino Pride Megazord◆ *Elephant Animal Spirit◆ *Bat Animal Spirit◆ *Shark Animal Spirit◆ *Lion Animal Spirit◆ *Chameleon Animal Spirit◆ *White Tiger Animal Spirit◆ *Gorilla Animal Spirit◆ *Antelope Animal Spirit◆ *Penguin Animal Spirit◆ Combined *Jungle Pride Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power◆◆◆◆ *Lion Pride Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Wolf Pride Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power◆◆◆◆ *White Tiger Pride Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Pride Charge◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Stampede◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Animal Spirit Stampede◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ R.P.M. *Eagle Racer◆ *Lion Hauler◆ *Bear Crawler◆ *Tail Spinner◆ *Wolf Cruiser◆ *Croc Carrier◆ *Falcon Zord◆ *Tiger Jet◆ *Whale Zord◆ *Paleozord❖❖❖ *Pegasus Speeder◆ *Road Attack Zord◇ Combined *High Octane Megazord◆◆◆ *ValveMax Megazord◆◆◆ *Zenith Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mach Megazord◆◆◆ *SkyRev Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paleomax Megazord❖❖❖ *RPM Ultazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ Super Samurai *Lion FoldingZord◆ *Dragon FoldingZord◆ *Bear FoldingZord◆ *Ape FoldingZord◆ *Turtle FoldingZord◆ *Beetle Zord❖ *Swordfish Zord❖ *Tiger Zord❖ *OctoZord❖ *Samurai ClawZord/Claw Battlezord East/West/South★ *BullZord/Bull Megazord❖ *SharkZord❖ *LightZord❖ Combined *Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Beetle Blaster Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Swordfish Fencer Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Tiger Drill Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Samurai Battlewing❖❖❖ *Battlewing Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Octo Spear Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Claw Battlezord North❖★ *Samurai Battle Cannon❖❖❖❖ *Claw Armor Megazord◆◆◆◆◆★ *Samurai Shark Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Samurai LightZord◆◆◆◆❖ *Samurai Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖ *Samurai Shark Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Gosei Dragon Mechazord◆ *Gosei Shark Mechazord◆ *Gosei Snake Mechazord◆ *Gosei Tiger Mechazord◆ *Gosei Phoenix Mechazord◆ *Lion Mechazord◆ *Knight Brothers Zords❖❖ *Sky Brothers Zords❖❖❖/❖❖❖ *Land Brothers Zords❖❖❖/❖❖❖ *Sea Brothers Zords❖❖❖ *Ultra Change Zord◇ *Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate Megazord✶/◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Mega Skyship Zord◆ *Super Mega Jet Zord◆ *Super Mega Racer Zord◆ *Super Mega Wheeler Zord◆ *Super Mega Sub Zord◆ *Q-Rex Drill◆ *Turbo Falcon Zord❖ *Delta Runner Zord❖ *Mystic Dragon❖ *Red Lion Wildzord❖ *Ninja Zord❖ Combined *Gosei Jet/Gosei Jet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gosei Great Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gosei Grand Megazord◆❖❖ *Gosei Great Grand Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Ultra Gosei Great Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Q-Rex Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Legendary Megazord◆◆❖ Dino Charge *T-Rex Zord◆ *Para Zord◆ *Stego Zord◆ *Raptor Zord◆ *Tricera Zord◆ *Ptera Zord/Ptera Charge Megazord◆ *Ankylo Zord◆ *Pachy Zord◆ *Plesio Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord◆ *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord◆ *Spino Zord/Spino Charge Megazord◆ *Deinon Zord❖ *Indomin Zord❖ *Kentro Zord❖ *Styraco Zord❖ *Allo Zord❖ *Seismo Zord❖ *Ovi Zord❖ *Iguan Zord❖ *Tupanda Zord❖ *Ammon Zord❖ *Archegon Zord❖ *Ginanoto Zord❖ *Cerato Zord❖ *Ankylo Zord❖ *Archeo Zord❖ Combined *Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation◆◆◆ *Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation◆◆◆◆ *Dino Charge Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninja Steel *Robo Red Zord◆ *Dragon Ninja Zord◆ *Nitro Ninja Zord◆ *Kodiak Zord◆ *Zoom Zord◆ *Bull Rider Zord◆ *Bull Zord❖ *Lion Fire Zord/Lion Fire Megazord◆ *Falcon Zord❖ *Serpent Zord❖ *Tortoise Zord❖ *Tiger Zord❖ *Panda Zord❖ *Piranha Zord❖ *Rumble Tusks Zord❖ *Astro Zord❖ *Sub Surfer Zord❖ *Dino Dig Zord❖ Combined *Ninja Steel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Bull Rider Megazord◆❖ *Ninja Fusion Zord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Ninja Steel Super Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Blaze Megazord❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Ninja Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ Energy Chasers *Cheetah Chaser 01/Cheetah Ace Megazord◆ *Gorilla Chaser 02◆ *Rabbit Chaser 03◆ *Hippo Chaser 04◆ *Owl Chaser 05◆ *Lion Chaser 06/Energy Megazord❖ *Frog Chaser 00❖ *Beetle Chaser 07/Beet Megazord◆ *Stag Chaser 08◆ *Wing Chaser 09◆ Combined *Energy Chaser Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Energy Hercules Megazord◆◆◆ *Super Energy Chaser Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Unofficial Mega *Car Zord/Car Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ T.Q.G. *Red Train Zord◆ *Blue Train Zord◆ *Yellow Train Zord◆ *Green Train Zord◆ *Pink Train Zord◆ *Build Train Zord/Build Train Megazord◆ *Coducting Train Zord/Conducting Train Megazord◆ *Diesel Train Zord❖ *Tank Train Zord❖ *Carrier Train Zord❖ *Platinum Train Zord◆ *Moonlight Train Zord❖ *Marine Train Zord❖ *Hyper Train Zord/Hyper Train Megazord❖ *Drill Train Zord❖ *Claw Train Zord❖ *Police Train Zord❖ *Fire Train Zord❖ *Shield Train Zord❖ Combined *T.Q.G. Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *T.Q.G. Diesel Megazord❖❖❖ *Super T.Q.G. Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Super Build T.Q.G. Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆ *T.Q.G. Rainbow Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ Wild Prime *Eagle Cubezord◆ *Shark Cubezord◆ *Lion Cubezord◆ *Elephant Cubezord◆ *White Tiger Cubezord◆ *Gorilla Cubezord◆ *Rhino Cubezord◆ *Crocodile Cubezord❖ *Wolf Cubezord❖ *Giraffe Cubezord❖ *Mole Cubezord❖ *Bear Cubezord❖ *Bat Cubezord❖ *Whale Cubezord◆ *Condor Cubezord◆ *Octopus Cubezord❖ *Panda Cubezord❖ *Zebra Cubezord❖ *Platypus Cubezord❖ *Leopard Cubezord❖ *Owl Cubezord❖ *Flamingo Cubezord❖ *Dolphin Cubezord❖ *Bird Cubezord◆ Combined *Wild Prime Megazord◆◆◆ *Wild Prime Cannon Megazord◆◆◆❖ *Wild Prime Kongazord◆◆◆ *Wild Prime Drill Kongazord◆◆◆❖ *Wild Prime Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Wild Prime Supreme Axe Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Beast Preatorzord◆❖❖ *Wild Prime Superzord◆◆◆ *Wild Prime Beast Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Wild Prime Octozord◆◆◆❖ *Wild Prime Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖❖◆❖◆❖❖ Nine Force *Red Leo Zord◆ *Orange Scorpio Zord◆ *Blue Lupus Zord◆ *Gold Libra Zord◆ *Black Taurus Zord◆ *Silver Ophiuchus Zord◆ *Green Lizard Zord◆ *Pink Aquila Zord◆ *Yellow Dorado Zord◆ *Purple Dragon Zord◆ *Aqua Bear Zord◆ *Aqua Polar Zord◆ *Quantum Phoenix Zord◆ *Quantum Phoenix Winger❖ *Quantum Phoenix Roller❖ *Cerberus Carrierzord❖ Combined *Nine Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Nine Force Dragon Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Bear Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Nine Force Phoenix Megazord◆❖ *Nine Force Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ Harmony Force *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ *Passionate Alicorn Zord◆ Adventure Power *Magic Med Driver ◆ *Honesty Shovel Driver ◆ *Kindness Sub Driver ◆ *Laughter Wheeler Driver ◆ *Generosity Racer Driver ◆ *Loyalty Jet Driver ◆ *Wisdom Roller Driver ◆ *Courage Runner Driver ◆ *Hope Turbo Driver ◆ *Passionate Skyship Driver◆ Animal Power *Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit ◆ *Honesty Black Leopard Animal Spirit ◆ *Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit ◆ *Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit ◆ *Generosity Flying Fox Animal Spirit ◆ *Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit ◆ *Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit ◆ *Courage Otter Animal Spirit ◆ *Hope Peacock Animal Spirit ◆ *Passionate Parrot Animal Spirit◆ Dinosaur Power *Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord ◆ *Laughter Solth Dino Zord ◆ *Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord ◆ *Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord ◆ *Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Courage Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord ◆ *Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Passionate Dragon Zord◆ Electronic Power *Red Magic Omega Zord ◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Zord ◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord ◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Zord ◆ *Pink Generosity Power Zord ◆ *Grey Loyalty Metal Zord ◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord ◆ *Black Courage Jet Zord ◆ *Heliotrope Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Zord◆ Japan Power *Magic Crane Zord ◆ *Honesty Bear Zord ◆ *Kindness Rabbit Zord ◆ *Laughter Hippo Zord ◆ *Generosity Flamingo Zord ◆ *Loyalty Wildcat Zord ◆ *Wisdom Panda Zord ◆ *Courage Dolphin Zord ◆ *Hope Owl Zord ◆ *Passionate Lion Zord◆ Myth Power *Magic Fairy Zord ◆ *Honesty Sea Serpent Zord ◆ *Kindness Yeti Zord ◆ *Laughter Pegasus Zord ◆ *Generosity Mermaid Zord ◆ *Loyalty Imp Zord ◆ *Wisdom Centaur Zord ◆ *Courage Chimera Zord ◆ *Hope Cupid Zord ◆ *Passionate Phoenix Zord◆ Ninja Power *Magic Eagle Zord ◆ *Honesty Dragon Zord ◆ *Kindness Butterfly Zord ◆ *Laughter Rhino Zord ◆ *Generosity Peacock Zord ◆ *Loyalty Turtle Zord ◆ *Wisdom Swallow Zord ◆ *Courage Tiger Zord ◆ *Hope Snake Zord ◆ *Passionate Gorilla Zord◆ Police Power *Magic Runner 1 ◆ *Honesty Runner 2 ◆ *Kindness Runner 3 ◆ *Laughter Runner 4 ◆ *Generosity Runner 5 ◆ *Loyalty Runner 6 ◆ *Wisdom Runner 7 ◆ *Courage Runner 8 ◆ *Hope Runner 9 ◆ *Passionate Runner 10◆ Transport Power *Magic Mist Sparkle Zord ◆ *Honesty Passion Ringo Zord ◆ *Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord ◆ *Laughter Air Maker Zord ◆ *Generosity Crystal Star Zord ◆ *Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord ◆ *Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord ◆ *Courage Fuji Blaster Zord ◆ *Hope Zephyr Lover Zord ◆ *Passionate Flaming Bird Zord◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Harmony Space Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Formation *Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Squadron Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Ninjetti Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Aquitar Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Zeo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲★◆ *Legendary Turbo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●➲ *Legendary In Space Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆● *Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Legendary Time Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆ *Legendary Wild Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Legendary Ninja Storm Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆●➲ *Legendary Dino Thunder Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary S.P.D. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Mystic Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖ *Legendary Jungle Fury Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary R.P.M. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◇ *Legendary Samurai Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖❖ *Legendary Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆◆❖ *Legendary Dino Charge Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Ninja Steel Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Energy Chasers Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Unofficial Mega Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary T.Q.G. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Wild Prime Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖❖◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆ *Legendary Nine Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Data Squad Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Data Squad *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord◆ *Quantum Delta Q-Rex◆ *Frost Yeti Zord◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Titanium Delorean Zord◆ *Cyan Unicorn Mechazord◆ *Lime Speed Zord◆ *Magenta Motocross Zord◆ *Vermilion Racer Zord◆ *Sun Griffin Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Persian Rock Zord◆ *Cream Earth Pony Zord◆ *Pale Unicorn Zord◆ *Citrus Pegasus Zord◆ *Tan Earth Pony Zord◆ *Candy Earth Pony Zord◆ *Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord◆ *Sol Fire Zord◆ *Psychic Tech Zord◆ *Seed Flower Zord◆ *Azure Operator Zord◆ *Topaz Hawk Zord◆ *Heart Eagle Zord◆ *Sky Lion Mechazord◆ *Sea Lion Mechazord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Aqua Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Cyan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Ultimate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Assault Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Angel Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Gladiator Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Sol Archangel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Formation *Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Squadron Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Ninjetti Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Aquitar Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Zeo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲★◆ *Legendary Turbo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●➲ *Legendary In Space Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●◆◆➲◆ *Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Time Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆ *Legendary Wild Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Legendary Ninja Storm Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Dino Thunder Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆➲◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆ *Legendary S.P.D. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Mystic Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖ *Legendary Jungle Fury Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary R.P.M. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◇ *Legendary Samurai Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖❖ *Legendary Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆◆❖ *Legendary Dino Charge Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Ninja Steel Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Energy Chasers Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Unofficial Mega Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary T.Q.G. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Wild Prime Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖❖◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆ *Legendary Nine Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Harmony Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Trivia * Gallery MMPR Tyrannosarus Dinozord1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Dinozord MMPR Mastadon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord MMPR Triceratops Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Dinozord MMPR Saberthooth Tiger.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord Pterodactyldinozord.jpg|Pterodactyl Dinozord MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord MMPR Titanus.jpg|Titanus the Carrierzord Tank Mode MMPR.jpg|Dinozord Megazord (Tank Mode) MMPR Dinozord Megazord.jpg|Dinozord Megazord Dragonzord Battle Mode.jpg|Dragonzord Battle Mode Mega Dragonzord.jpg|Mega Dragonzord Dino Ultrazord.jpg|Dino Ultrazord Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord (Warrior Mode) Mastodon Lion Thunderzord.jpg|Lion Thunderzord Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord.jpg|Unicorn Thunderzord Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord.jpg|Griffin Thunderzord Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord.jpg|Firebird Thunderzord White Tigerzord.jpg|White Tigerzord White Tigerzord Warrior Mode.jpg|White Tigerzord (Warrior Mode) Tor the Shuttlezord.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord Tor in Warrior mode.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord (Warrior Mode) Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin).jpg|Thunder Megazord Mega Tigerzord.jpg|Mega Tigerzord Thunder Ultrazord.jpg|Thunder Ultrazord Red Ape Ninjazord.jpg|Ape Ninjazord Black Frog Ninjazord.jpg|Frog Ninjazord Blue Wolf Ninjazord.jpg|Wolf Ninjazord Yellow Bear Ninjazord.jpg|Bear Ninjazord Pink Crane Ninjazord.jpg|Crane Ninjazord White Ninja Falconzord.jpg|Falcon Ninjazord Ninja Megazord.jpg|Ninja Megazord Ninja MegaFalconzord.jpg|Ninja MegaFalconzord Ninja Ultrazord.jpg|Ninja Ultrazord Red_Shogunzord.jpg|Red Shogunzord White_Shogunzord.jpg|White Shogunzord Blue_Shogunzord.jpg|Blue Shogunzord Yellow_Shogunzord.jpg|Yellow Shogunzord Black_Shogunzord.jpg|Black Shogunzord Pink_Shogunzord.jpeg|Pink Shogunzord Silver_falconzord.jpeg|Silver Falconzord Green_Sharkzord.jpeg|Green Sharkzord Green_Sharkzord_(Warrior_mode).jpeg|Green Sharkzord (warrior mode) Shogun Megazord.jpg|Shogun Megazord Shogun MegaFalconzord.jpg|Shogun MegaFalconZord Shogun Ultrazord.jpg|Shogun Ultrazord Zeozord 5.jpeg|Zeozord 5 Zeozord 4.jpeg|Zeozord 4 Zeozord 3.jpeg|Zeozord 3 Zeozord 2.jpeg|Zeozord 2 Zeozord 1.jpeg|Zeozord 1 Red Battlezord.jpeg|Red Battlezord Super Zeozord 5.jpeg|Super Zeozord 5 Super Zeozord 4.jpeg|Super Zeozord 4 Super Zeozord 3.jpeg|Super Zeozord 3 Super Zeozord 2.jpeg|Super Zeozord 2 Super Zeozord 1.jpeg|Super Zeozord 1 Warrior Wheel.jpeg|Warrior Wheel Pyramidas.jpg|Pyramidas Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Zeo Megazord Super Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Super Zeo Megazord Zeo Mega Battlezord.jpeg|Zeo Mega Battlezord Zeo Ultrazord.jpeg|Zeo Ultrazord Red Lightning Turbozord.jpeg|Red Lightning Turbozord Mountain Blaster Turbozord.jpeg|Mountain Blaster Turbozord Desert Thunder Turbozord.jpeg|Desert Thunder Turbozord Dune Star Turbozord.jpeg|Dune Star Turbozord Wind Chaser Turbozord.jpeg|Wind Chaser Turbozord Robo_Racer.jpeg|Robo Racer Robo_Racer_(battle_mode).jpeg|Robo Racer (battle mode) Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord (battle mode) Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord.jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord (battle mode) Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord.jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord (battle mode) Star_Racer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord Star_Racer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord (battle mode) Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord.jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord (battle mode) Artillatron.jpeg|Artillatron Turbo_Megazord.jpeg|Turbo Megazord Rescue_Megazord.jpeg|Rescue Megazord Astro Megashuttle.jpeg|Astro Megashuttle Astro Megaship.jpeg|Astro Megaship Astro Megazord.jpeg|Astro Megazord Delta Megaship.jpg|Delta Megaship Delta Megazord.jpeg|Delta Megazord Astro Delta Megazord.jpeg|Astro Delta Megazord Mega V1.jpeg|Mega V1 Mega V2.jpeg|Mega V2 Mega V3.jpeg|Mega V3 Mega V4.jpeg|Mega V4 Mega V5.jpeg|Mega V5 Mega Winger.jpeg|Mega Winger Mega Winger (Fighter Mode).jpeg|Mega Winger (Fighter Mode) Mega Voyager.jpeg|Mega Voyager Winged Mega Voyager.jpeg|Winged Mega Voyager Lion Galactabeast.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Lion Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Zord Condor Galactabeast.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Condor Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Zord Gorilla Galactabeast.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Gorilla Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Zord Wolf Galactabeast.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Wolf Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Zord Wildcat Galactabeast.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Wildcat Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Zord Torozord.jpeg|Torozord Lights of Orion.jpeg|Lights of Orion Rhino Galactabeast.jpeg|Rhino Galactabeast Phoenix Galactabeast.jpeg|Phoenix Galactabeast Shark Galactabeast.jpeg|Shark Galactabeast Galaxy Bat Zord.jpeg|Bat Galactabeast Zord Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Galaxy Megazord Defender Torozord.jpeg|Defender Torozord Centaurus Megazord.jpeg|Centaurus Megazord Stratoforce Megazord.jpeg|Stratoforce Megazord Zenith Carrierzord.jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode).jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode) Orion Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Orion Galaxy Megazord Pyro Rescue 1.jpeg|Pyro Rescue 1 Aqua Rescue 2.jpeg|Aqua Rescue 2 Aero Rescue 3.jpeg|Aero Rescue 3 Haz Rescue 4.jpeg|Haz Rescue 4 Med Rescue 5.jpeg|Med Rescue 5 Max Solarzord.jpeg|Max Solarzord Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode) Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode) Lifeforce Megazord.jpeg|Lifeforce Megazord Rail Rescue 1.jpeg|Rail Rescue 1 Rail Rescue 2.jpeg|Rail Rescue 2 Rail Rescue 3.jpeg|Rail Rescue 3 Rail Rescue 4.jpeg|Rail Rescue 4 Rail Rescue 5.jpeg|Rail Rescue 5 Omegazord 1.jpeg|Omegazord 1 Omegazord 2.jpeg|Omegazord 2 Omegazord 3.jpeg|Omegazord 3 Omegazord 4.jpeg|Omegazord 4 Omegazord 5.jpeg|Omegazord 5 Lightspeed Megazord.jpeg|Lightspeed Megazord Lightspeed Solarzord.jpeg|Lightspeed Solarzord Supertrain Megazord.jpeg|Supertrain Megazord Omega Megazord.jpeg|Omega Megazord Time Flyer 1.jpeg|Time Flyer 1 Time Flyer 2.jpeg|Time Flyer 2 Time Flyer 3.jpeg|Time Flyer 3 Time Flyer 4.jpeg|Time Flyer 4 Time Flyer 5.jpeg|Time Flyer 5 Shadow Winger.jpeg|Shadow Winger Time Shadow Megazord.jpeg|Time Shadow Megazord Quantasaurus Rex.jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode).jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode) Transwarp Megazord.jpeg|Transwarp Megazord Time Force Megazord (Mode Red).jpeg|Time Force Megazord (Mode Red) Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Prwf-zd-01lion.jpg|Red Lion Zord Prwf-zd-02eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Zord Prwf-zd-shark.jpg|Blue Shark Zord Prwf-zd-bison.jpg|Black Bison Zord Prwf-zd-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger Zord Elephant Zord.jpg|Elephant Zord Giraffe Zord.jpg|Giraffe Zord Black Bear Zord.jpg|Black Bear Zord Polar Bear Zord.jpg|Polar Bear Zord Gorilla Zord.jpg|Gorilla Zord Wolf Zord.jpg|Wolf Zord Hammerhead Shark Zord.jpg|Hammerhead Shark Zord Alligator Zord.jpg|Alligator Zord Rhino Zord.jpg|Rhino Zord Armadillo Zord.jpg|Armadillo Zord Deer Zord.jpg|Deer Zord Falcon Zord.jpg|Falcon Zord Gaur_Zord.png|Gaur Zord Stingray Zord.jpg|Stingray Zord Zebra Zord.jpg|Zebra Zord Rat Zord.jpg|Rat Zord Peacock Zord.jpg|Peacock Zord Orangutan Zord.jpg|Ape Zord Bat Zord.jpg|Bat Zord Soul Bird.jpg|Soul Bird Adult Soul Bird.jpg|Adult Soul Bird Panda Zord.jpeg|Panda Zord Tortoise_Zord.jpeg|Tortoise Zord Walrus_Zord.jpeg|Walrus Zord Boar_Zord.jpeg|Boar Zord Mammoth_Zord.jpeg|Mammoth Zord Swallow_Zord.jpeg|Swallow Zord Mole_Zord.jpeg|Mole Zord Penguin_Zord.jpeg|Penguin Zord WF_Wild_Force_Megazord.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode.png|Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode Kongazord.jpg|Kongazord (1st Version) Kongazord_(new_version).jpeg|Kongazord (2nd Version) Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode Predazord.jpg|Predazord Predazord Double Knuckle.png|Predazord Double Knuckle Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode Kongazord Striker Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Mode 1510165308225.png|Kongazord (Isis Mode) Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode Isis Megazord.jpg|Isis Megazord Pegasus Megazord.jpg|Pegasus Megazord Ultimus Megazord.jpg|Ultimus Megazord Ultimus Megazord Predator Mode.png|Ultimus Megazord Predator Mode Alphazord.jpeg|Alphazord Prns-zd-hawk.jpg|Hawkzord Prns-zd-dolphin.jpg|Dolphinzord NSH-Hurricane_Leon.png|Lionzord Snow_Leopard_Zord.jpeg|Snow Leopardzord Crimson Insectizord.jpg|Crimson Insectizord Navy Beetlezord.jpg|Navy Beetlezord Gold_BugZord.jpeg|Gold Bugzord Samurai Star Chopper.jpg|Samurai Star Chopper Mammothzord.jpg|Mammothzord Power Discs.jpg|Power Discs Serpent Sword and Power Disc.jpg|Serpent Sword Ram Hammer and Power Disc.jpg|Ram Hammer Turtle Mace and Power Disc.jpg|Turtle Mace Spin Blade and Power Disc.jpg|Spin Blade Lion Laser and Power Disc.jpg|Lion Laser Squid Drill and Power Disc.jpg|Squid Drill Flail Combo.jpg|Flail Combo Turbine Combo.jpg|Turbine Combo Ninja Scarf and Power Disc.jpg|Ninja Scarf Bee Spinner and Power Disc.jpg|Bee Spinner Sting Blaster and Power Disc.jpg|Sting Blaster Spider Catcher and Power Disc.jpg|Spider Catcher Super Stamp and Power Disc.jpg|Super Stamp Star Blazer and Power Disc.jpg|Star Blazer Minizord.jpg|Minizord Ninja_Firebirdzord.jpeg|Ninja Firebirdzord Ninja_Swanzord.jpeg|Ninja Swanzord Prns-zd-stormmegazord.jpg|Storm Megazord Storm Megazord Lightning Mode.jpg|Storm Megazord (Lightning Mode) Thunder Megazord.png|Thunder Megazord Thunderstorm Megazord.png|Thunderstorm Megazord Thunderstorm_Megazord_(Sword_and_Shield_Mode).jpeg|Thunderstorm Megazord (Sword and Shield Mode) Samurai Star Megazord.jpg|Samurai Star Megazord Samurai Storm Megazord.png|Samurai Storm Megazord Samurai Thunder Megazord.png|Samurai Thunder Megazord Hurricane Megazord.jpg|Hurricane Megazord Thunderstorm Ultrazord.jpg|Thunderstorm Ultrazord Hurricane Ultrazord.jpg|Hurricane Ultrazord Prdt-zd-tyranno.gif|Tyrannozord Prdt-zd-tricera.gif|Tricerazord Pterazord.jpg|Pterazord Brachiozord.jpg|Brachiozord Cephalazord.jpg|Cephalazord Dimetrozord.jpg|Dimetrozord Parasaurzord.png|Parasaurzord Ankylozord.jpg|Ankylozord Saberzord.jpeg|Saberzord Mammothzord.jpeg|Mammothzord Raptorzord.jpeg|Raptorzord Stegozord.jpg|Stegozord Dragozord.jpg|Dragozord Styracozord.JPG|Styracozord Triassic Megarover.jpg|Triassic Megarover latest.jpeg|Carnozord latest-1.jpeg|Chasmozord Arctic_Ptreazord.jpeg|Arctic Ptreazord SpinoZord.jpg|SpinoZord PyrosaurZord.jpeg|PyrosaurZord PhantosaurZord.jpeg|PhantosaurZord DT_Thundersaurus_Megazord.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Stega Surfboard.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard 1512248205206.png|Thundersaurus Megazord (Clutcher Mode) DinoStegazord.jpg|DinoStegazord DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade.png|DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.jpg|DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Thundersaurus_Megazord_Stega_Surfboard_and_Drago_Wings.jpeg|Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard and Drago Wings Valkasaurus Megazord.png|Valkasaurus Megazord Mezodon Megazord.jpg|Mezodon Megazord Triceramax Megazord.jpg|Triceramax Megazord PRDT-Blizzard.jpg|Blizzard Force Megazord Delta Runner 1.jpeg|Delta Runner 1 Delta Runner 2.jpeg|Delta Runner 2 Delta Runner 3.jpeg|Delta Runner 3 Delta Runner 4.jpeg|Delta Runner 4 Delta Runner 5.jpeg|Delta Runner 5 Omegamax Cycle.jpeg|Omegamax Cycle Omegamax Megazord.png|Omegamax Megazord Blast_Runner.jpeg|Blast Runner S.W.A.T. Flyer 1.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 S.W.A.T. Flyer 2.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 S.W.A.T. Flyer 3.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 S.W.A.T. Flyer 4.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 S.W.A.T. Flyer 5.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Delta Squad Megazord.png|Delta Squad Megazord Delta Max Megazord.jpeg|Delta Max Megazord Delta_Blast_Megazord.jpeg|Delta Blast Megazord S.W.A.T. Megzord.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Megazord S.W.A.T. Cannon.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Cannon Delta Command Crawler.jpeg|Delta Command Crawler Delta Command Megazord.jpeg|Delta Command Megazord Mystic Phoenix.jpg|Mystic Phoenix Mystic Mermaid.jpg|Mystic Mermaid Mystic Garuda.jpg|Mystic Garuda Mystic Sprite.jpg|Mystic Sprite Mystic Minotaur.jpg|Mystic Minotaur Solar Streak.jpeg|Solar Streak Solar Streak Megazord.jpeg|Solar Streak Megazord Catastros.jpeg|Catastros Brightstar.jpeg|Brightstar Mystic Firebird.jpg|Mystic Firebird Mystic Lion.JPG|Mystic Lion Mystic Dragon.jpeg|Mystic Dragon Ancient Mystic Mode.jpg|Ancient Mystic Moon Titan Titan Megazord.jpeg|Titan Megazord Manticore Megazord.png|Manticore Megazord Phoenix Unizord.png|Phoenix Unizord Centaur Megazord.png|Centaur Megazord Centaurus Wolf Megazord.png|Centaurus Wolf Megazord Centaurus Phoenix Megazord.png|Centaurus Phoenix Megazord Dump Driver.jpeg|Dump Driver Speed Driver.jpeg|Speed Driver Gyro Driver.jpeg|Gyro Driver Dozer Driver.jpeg|Dozer Driver Sub Driver.jpeg|Sub Driver Drill Driver.jpeg|Drill Driver Shovel Driver.jpeg|Shovel Driver Cement Driver.jpeg|Cement Driver Crane Driver.jpeg|Crane Driver Sonic Streaker.jpeg|Sonic Streaker Fire Truck Zord.jpeg|Fire Truck Zord Rescue Runner 1.jpeg|Rescue Runner 1 Rescue Runner 2.jpeg|Rescue Runner 2 BattleFleet Zord 14.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 14 BattleFleet Zord 15.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 15 BattleFleet Zord 16.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 16 BattleFleet Zord 17.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 17 BattleFleet Zord 18.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 18 DriveMax Megazord.jpeg|DriveMax Megazord DualDrive Megazord.png|DualDrive Megazord Super_DriveMax_Megazord.png|Super DriveMax Megazord DriveMax Ultrazord.jpeg|DriveMax Ultrazord Flash Point Megazord.png|Flash Point Megazord BattleFleet Megazord.jpeg|BattleFleet Megazord Tiger Animal Spirit.jpeg|Tiger Animal Spirit Jaguar Animal Spirit.jpeg|Jaguar Animal Spirit Cheetah Animal Spirit.jpeg|Cheetah Animal Spirit Cougar Animal Spirit.jpeg|Cougar Animal Spirit Wolf Animal Spirit.jpeg|Wolf Animal Spirit Rhino Steel Zord.jpeg|Rhino Steel Zord Rhino Pride Megazord.png|Rhino Pride Megazord Elephant Animal Spirit.png|Elephant Animal Spirit Bat Animal Spirit.jpeg|Bat Animal Spirit Shark Animal Spirit.png|Shark Animal Spirit Lion Animal Spirit.png|Lion Animal Spirit Chameleon Animal Sirit.png|Chameleon Animal Spirit White Tiger Animal Spirit.jpeg|White Tiger Animal Spirit Gorilla Animal Spirit.jpeg|Gorilla Animal Spirit Antelope Animal Spirit.png|Antelope Animal Spirit Penguin Animal Spirit.jpeg|Penguin Animal Spirit Jungle Pride Megazord.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord Wolf Pride Megazord.jpeg|Wolf Pride Megazord Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power Lion Pride Megazord.jpeg|Lion Pride Megazord Jungle Pride Charge.jpeg|Jungle Pride Charge Jungle Master Megazord.jpeg|Jungle Master Megazord Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power.png|Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power.png|Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power.jpeg|Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power Jungle Master Stampede.png|Jungle Master Stampede White Tiger Pride Megazord.jpeg|White Tiger Pride Megazord Animal Spirit Stampede.jpeg|Animal Spirit Stampede Eagle Racer.PNG|Eagle Racer RPM 2.PNG|Lion Hauler RPM 3.PNG|Bear Crawler RPM 4.PNG|Tail Spinner RPM 5.PNG|Wolf Cruiser RPM 6.PNG|Crocodile Carrier RPM 7.PNG|Falcon Zord RPM 8.PNG|Tiger Jet RPM 9.PNG|Whale Zord RPM 10.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 1 RPM 11.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 2 RPM 12.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 3 Pegasus_Speeder.jpeg|Pegasus Speeder Road Attack Zord.jpeg|Road Attack Zord Road Attack Zord (Battle Mode).jpeg|Road Attack Zord (Battle Mode) RPm.jpg|High Octane Megazord RPM 1.jpg|High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser RPM 13.jpg|High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner RPM 2.png|High Octane Megazord with Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet Vavle max.jpg|ValveMax Megazord Zenith.png|Zenith Megazord Mach.jpg|Mach Megazord SkyRev.PNG|SkyRev Megazord Paleo Max.png|Paleomax Megazord RPM Ultrazord.png|RPM Ultrazord Lion FoldingZord.jpeg|Lion FoldingZord Dragon FoldingZord.jpeg|Dragon FoldingZord Bear FoldingZord.jpeg|Bear FoldingZord Ape FoldingZord.jpeg|Ape FoldingZord Turtle FoldingZord.jpeg|Turtle FoldingZord Beetle Zord.jpeg|Beetle Zord Swordfish Zord.jpeg|Swordfish Zord Tiger Zord.jpeg|Tiger Zord OctoZord.jpeg|OctoZord Scorpionzord.jpg|Scorpion Zord Samurai ClawZord.jpeg|Samurai ClawZord Claw Battlezord East.jpeg|Claw Battlezord East Claw Battlezord West.jpeg|Claw Battlezord West Claw Battlezord South.jpeg|Claw Battlezord South BullZord.jpeg|BullZord Bull Megazord.png|Bull Megazord SharkZord.jpeg|SharkZord LightZord.jpeg|LightZord PRS 1.png|Samurai Megazord Beetle Blaster Megazord.jpeg|Beetle Blaster Megazord Swordfish Fencer Megazord.png|Swordfish Fencer Megazord Tiger Drill Megazord.jpeg|Tiger Drill Megazord Samurai Battlewing.jpeg|Samurai Battlewing Battlewing Megazord.jpeg|Battlewing Megazord Octo Spear Megazord.png|Octo Spear Megazord Scorpion_Stinger_Megazord.jpg|Scorpion Stinger Megazord Claw Battlezord North.jpeg|Claw Battlezord North Samurai Shark Megazord.png|Samurai Shark Megazord Samurai LightZord.jpeg|Samurai LightZord Samurai Battle Cannon.jpeg|Samurai Battle Cannon Claw Armor Megazord.png|Claw Armor Megazord Samurai Gingazord.png|Samurai Gigazord Samurai Shark Gigazord.jpeg|Samurai Shark Gigazord Gosei Dragon Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Dragon Mechazord Gosei Shark Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Shark Mechazord Gosei Snake Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Snake Mechazord Gosei Tiger Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Tiger Mechazord Gosei Phoenix Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Phoenix Mechazord Lion Mechazord.jpg|Lion Mechazord Knight Brothers Zords.jpeg|Knight Brothers Zords Sky Brothers Zords.jpeg|Sky Brothers Zords Land Brothers Zords.jpeg|Land Brothers Zords Sea Brothers Zords.jpeg|Sea Brothers Zords Ultra Change Zord.jpeg|Ultra Change Zord Gosei Ultimate Command Ship.jpeg|Gosei Ultimate Command Ship Gosei Ultimate Megazord.png|Gosei Ultimate Megazord Super Mega Skyship Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Skyship Zord Super Mega Jet Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Jet Zord Super Mega Racer Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Racer Zord Super Mega Wheeler Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Wheeler Zord Super Mega Sub Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Sub Zord Q-Rex Drill.png|Q-Rex Drill Q-Rex Dinozord.png|Q-Rex Dinozord Q-Rex Megazord.png|Q-Rex Megazord Turbo Falcon Zord.jpeg|Turbo Falcon Zord Delta Runner Zord.png|Delta Runner Zord Mystic Dragon.png|Mystic Dragon Red Lion Wildzord.jpeg|Red Lion Wildzord Ninja Zord.jpeg|Ninja Zord Gosei Jet.jpeg|Gosei Jet Gosei Jet Megazord.png|Gosei Jet Megazord Gosei Great Megazord.png|Gosei Great Megazord Gosei Grand Megazord.png|Gosei Grand Megazord Gosei Great Grand Megazord.jpeg|Gosei Great Grand Megazord Ultra Gosei Great Megazord.jpeg|Ultra Gosei Great Megazord Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord.jpeg|Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord Legendary Megazord.png|Legendary Megazord Legendary Q-Rex Megazord.png|Legendary Q-Rex Megazord Legendary RPM Megazord.png|Legendary RPM Megazord Legendary S.P.D. Megazord.png|Legendary S.P.D. Megazord Legendary Mystic Force Megazord.png|Legendary Mystic Force Megazord Legendary Wild Force Megazord.png|Legendary Wild Force Megazord Legendary Ninja Megazord.png|Legendary Ninja Megazord Legendary Samurai Megazord.png|Legendary Samurai Megazord Ultimate Legendary Megazord.png|Ultimate Legendary Megazord Zyudenryu 1 Gabutyra.png|T-Rex Zord ZyuDenRyuParasagun.png|Para Zord Zyudenryu 3 Stegotchi.png|Stego Zord Zakutor.png|Raptor Zord Zyudenryu 5 Dricera.png|Tricera Zord Pteragordon.png|Ptera Zord PteraidenOh.png|Ptera Charge Megazord ZyuDenRyuAnkydon.png|Ankylo Zord Battle Bunpachy.png|Pachy Zord Plesio Zord.png|Plesio Zord Plesio Charge Megazord.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Titano Zord.png|Titano Zord Titano Charge Megazord.png|Titano Charge Megazord Spino Zord.jpg|Spino Zord Deinon Zord.jpeg|Deinon Zord Indomin_Zord.jpeg|Indomin Zord Kentro Zord.jpeg|Kentro Zord Styraco Zord.jpeg|Styraco Zord Allo Zord.jpeg|Allo Zord Seismo Zord.jpeg|Seismo Zord Ovi Zord.jpeg|Ovi Zord Iguan Zord.jpeg|Iguan Zord Tupanda Zord.jpeg|Tupanda Zord Ammon Zord.jpeg|Ammon Zord Archegon Zord.jpeg|Archegon Zord Ginanoto Zord.jpeg|Ginanoto Zord Cerato_Zord.jpeg|Cerato Zord Ankylo_Zord.jpeg|Ankylo Zord Archeo_Zord.jpeg|Archeo Zord KamitsukiGattaiKyoryuzin.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation Dino Charge Megazord Stego Raptor Formation.png|Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation Kyoryuzin Western.png|Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Kyoryuzin Macho.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation Kyoryuzin Kung Fu.png|Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation Dino Charge Megazord Tri Stego Ptera Formation.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Para Raptor Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation.jpeg|Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation.jpeg|Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation.jpeg|Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation.jpeg|Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Rex Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Spino Formation.jpeg|Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Spino Formation Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo Pachy Formation.jpeg|Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo Pachy Formation Dino Charge Ultrazord.png|Dino Charge Ultrazord Red Warrior Ninja Zord.png|Robo Red Zord Blue Dragon Ninja Zord.png|Dragon Zord Yellow Dump Ninja Zord.png|Nitro Zord White Dog Ninja Zord.png|Kodiak Zord Pink Train Ninja Zord.png|Zoom Zord Ninja Boy Zord.png|Bull Rider Zord Ninja Bug Zord.png|Bull Rider and Ninja Bull Zords Ninja Lion Zord.png|Lion Fire Zord Ninja Lion Megazord.png|Lion Fire Megazord Fire Eagle Ninja Zord.png|Falcon Zord Fire Dragon Ninja Zord.png|Serpent Zord Fire Tortoise Ninja Zord.png|Tortoise Zord Fire Tiger Ninja Zord.png|Tiger Zord Fire Panda Ninja Zord.png|Panda Zord Fire Black Carp Ninja Zord.png|Piranha Zord Elephant Ninja Zord.png|Rumble Tusk Zord Rumble_Tusks_Zord_(Humanoid_Form).png|Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord Saucer Ninja Zord.png|Astro Zord Astro_Ninja_Zord.png|Astro Ninja Zord Surfer Ninja Zord.png|Sub Surfer Zord Sub_Surfer_Ninja_Zord.jpg|Sub Surfer Ninja Zord Tyrannosaurus Ninja Zord.png|Dino Dig Zord Ninja Steel Megazord.png|Ninja Steel Megazord Ninja Steel Megazord (Dragon Mode).png|Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation Ninja Steel Megazord Axe mode .png|Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Ninja Steel Megazord Gun Mode.png|Astro Ninja Steel Megazord Ninja Steel Megazord Surf Mode.png|Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord Ninja Steel Megazord Drill mode.jpeg|Dino Dig Ninja Megazord Gold Bison Megazord.png|Bull Rider Megazord Bull_Rider_Ninja_Steel_Megazord.png|Ninja Fusion Zord Rumble_Tusk_Ninja_Fusion_Zord.png|Rumble Tusk Ninja Fusion Zord Ninja Steel Super Megazord.png|Ninja Super Steel Megazord Fire Ninja Megazord.png|Blaze Megazord Ninja Steel Ultrazord.png|Ninja Ultrazord Fire Ninja Steel Ultrazord.png|Blaze Ultrazord Cheetah Chaser 01.png|Cheetah Chaser 01 Cheetah Ace Megazord.png|Cheetah Ace Megazord Gorilla Chaser 02.png|Gorilla Chaser 02 Rabbit Chaser 03.png|Rabbit Chaser 03 Hippo Chaser 04.jpeg|Hippo Chaser 04 Owl Chaser 05.jpeg|Owl Chaser 05 Lion Chaser 06.png|Lion Chaser 06 Energy Megazord.png|Energy Megazord Frog Chaser 00.jpeg|Frog Chaser 00 Beetle Chaser 07.png|Beetle Chaser 07 Beet Megazord.png|Beet Megazord Stag Chaser 08.png|Stag Chaser 08 Wing Chaser 09.png|Wing Chaser 09 Energy Chaser Megazord.png|Energy Chaser Megazord Energy chaser Megazord rocket mode.png|Energy Chaser Megazord (Rocket Mode) Energy chaser Megazord drill mode.png|Energy Chaser Megazord (Drill Mode) Frog Energy Chaser Megazord.jpeg|Frog Energy Chaser Megazord Energy Hercules Megazord.png|Energy Hercules Megazord Hyper Energy Chaser Megazord.png|Hyper Energy Chaser Megazord Hyper Energy Chaser Megazord sword mode.png|Hyper Energy Chaser Megazord (Sword Mode) Super Energy Chaser Megazord.png|Super Energy Chaser Megazord Car_Zord.png|Car Zord Car_Megazord.jpeg|Car Megazord Red Train Zord.png|Red Train Zord Blue Train Zord.png|Blue Train Zord Yellow Train Zord.png|Yellow Train Zord Green Train Zord.png|Green Train Zord Pink Train Zord.png|Pink Train Zord Build Train Zord.png|Build Train Zord Build Train Megazord.png|Build Train Megazord Conducting Train Zord.jpeg|Conducting Train Zord Conducting Train Megazord.jpeg|Conducting Train Megazord Diesel Train Zord.png|Diesel Train Zord Tank Train Zord.png|Tank Train Zord Carrier Train Zord.png|Carrier Train Zord Platinum Train Zord.jpeg|Platinum Train Zord Moonlight_Train_Zord.png|Moonlight Train Zord Marine_Train_Zord.png|Marine Train Zord Hyper Train Zord.png|Hyper Train Zord Hyper Tain Megazord.png|Hyper Tain Megazord Drill Train Zord.png|Drill Train Zord Claw Train Zord.png|Claw Train Zord Police Train Zord.png|Police Train Zord Fire Train Zord.png|Fire Train Zord Shield Train Zord.png|Shield Train Zord T.Q.G. Megazord.png|T.Q.G. Megazord T.Q.G. Diesel Megazord.png|T.Q.G. Diesel Megazord Super T.Q.G. Megazord.png|Super T.Q.G. Megazord Super Build T.Q.G. Megazord.png|Super Build T.Q.G. Megazord T.Q.G. Rainbow Ultrazord.png|T.Q.G. Rainbow Ultrazord Eagle Cubezord.png|Eagle Cubezord Eagle Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Eagle Cubezord (Cube Mode) Shark Cubezord.png|Shark Cubezord Shark Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Shark Cubezord (Cube Mode) Lion Cubezord.png|Lion Cubezord Lion Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Lion Cubezord (Cube Mode) Elephant Cubezord.png|Elephant Cubezord Elephant Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Elephant Cubezord (Cube Mode) White Tiger Cubezord.png|White Tiger Cubezord White Tiger Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|White Tiger Cubezord (Cube Mode) Gorilla Cubezord.png|Gorilla Cubezord Gorilla Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Gorilla Cubezord (Cube Mode) Rhino_Cubezord.png|Rhino Cubezord Crocodile_Cubezord.png|Crocodile Cubezord Crocodile_Cubezord_(Cube_Mode).png|Crocodile Cubezord (Cube Mode) Wolf_Cubezord.png|Wolf Cubezord Wolf_Cubezord_(Cube_Mode).png|Wolf Cubezord (Cube Mode) Giraffe Cubezord.png|Giraffe Cubezord Giraffe Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Giraffe Cubezord (Cube Mode) Mole Cubezord.png|Mole Cubezord Mole Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Mole Cubezord (Cube Mode) Bear Cubezord.png|Bear Cubezord Bear Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Bear Cubezord (Cube Mode) Bat Cubezord.jpeg|Bat Cubezord Bat Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Bat Cubezord (Cube Mode) Whale_Cubezord.png|Whale Cubezord Whale Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Whale Cubezord (Cube Mode) Whale Cubezord (Battle Mode).png|Whale Cubezord (Battle Mode) Condor Cubezord.png|Condor Cubezord Condor Cubezord (Cube Mode).png|Condor Cubezord (Cube Mode) Octopus Cubezord.jpeg|Octopus Cubezord Octopus Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Octopus Cubezord (Cube Mode) Panda Cubezord.jpeg|Panda Cubezord Panda Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Panda Cubezord (Cube Mode) Zebra Cubezord.jpeg|Zebra Cubezord Zebra Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Zebra Cubezord (Cube Mode) Platypus Cubezord.jpeg|Platypus Cubezord Platypus Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Platypus Cubezord (Cube Mode) Leopard Cubezord.jpeg|Leopard Cubezord Leopard Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Leopard Cubezord (Cube Mode) Owl Cubezord.jpeg|Owl Cubezord Owl Cubezord (Cube Mode).jpeg|Owl Cubezord (Cube Mode) Flamingo_Cubezord.jpeg|Flamingo Cubezord Flamingo_Cubezord_(Cube_Mode).jpeg|Flamingo Cubezord (Cube Mode) Dolphin_Cubezord.jpeg|Dolphin Cubezord Dolphin_Cubezord_(Cube_Mode).jpeg|Dolphin Cubezord (Cube Mode) Bird Cubezord.jpeg|Bird Cubezord Bird_Cubezord_(Cube_Mode).png|Bird Cubezord (Cube Mode) Wild Prime Megazord.png|Wild Prime Megazord Wild Prime Cannon Megazord.png|Wild Prime Cannon Megazord Wild_Prime_Octozord.png|Wild Prime Octozord Wild Prime Kongazord.png|Wild Prime Kongazord Wild Prime Drill Kongazord.jpeg|Wild Prime Drill Kongazord Wild Prime Supreme Megazord.png|Wild Prime Supreme Megazord Wild Prime Supreme Axe Megazord.png|Wild Prime Supreme Axe Megazord Beast Preatorzord.png|Beast Preatorzord Wild Prime Superzord.jpeg|Wild Prime Superzord Wild Prime Beast Megazord.png|Wild Prime Beast Megazord Wild Prime Ultrazord.jpeg|Wild Prime Ultrazord Red Leo Zord.png|Red Leo Zord Orange Scorpio Zord.png|Orange Scorpio Zord Blue Lupus Zord.png|Blue Lupus Zord Gold Libra Zord.png|Gold Libra Zord Black Taurus Zord.png|Black Taurus Zord Silver Ophiuchus Zord.png|Silver Ophiuchus Zord Green Lizard Zord.png|Green Lizard Zord Pink Aquila Zord.png|Pink Aquila Zord Yellow Dorado Zord.png|Yellow Dorado Zord Purple Dragon Zord.jpg|Purple Dragon Zord Double_Bear_Zord.jpeg|Double Bear Zord Quantum Phoenix Zord.png|Quantum Phoenix Zord Quantum Phoenix Winger.png|Quantum Phoenix Winger Quantum Phoenix Roller.png|Quantum Phoenix Roller Nine Force Phoenix Megazord.png|Nine Force Phoenix Megazord Nine Force Megazord.png|Nine Force Megazord Nine Force Dragon Megazord.jpg|Nine Force Dragon Megazord Dragon Bear Megazord.jpg|Dragon Bear Megazord Nine Force Ultrazord.png|Nine Force Ultrazord Magic Alicorn Zord.jpeg|Magic Alicorn Zord Honesty Earth Pony Zord.jpeg|Honesty Earth Pony Zord Kindness Pegasus Zord.jpeg|Kindness Pegasus Zord Laughter Earth Pony Zord.jpeg|Laughter Earth Pony Zord Generosity Unicorn Zord.jpeg|Generosity Unicorn Zord Loyalty Pegasus Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Pegasus Zord Wisdom Unicorn Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Unicorn Zord Courage Dragon Zord.jpeg|Courage Dragon Zord Hope Unicorn Zord.jpeg|Hope Unicorn Zord Passionate_Alicorn_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Alicorn Zord Magic Med Driver.jpeg|Magic Med Driver Honesty Shovel Driver.jpeg|Honesty Shovel Driver Kindness Sub Driver.jpeg|Kindness Sub Driver Laughter Wheeler Driver.jpeg|Laughter Wheeler Driver Generosity Racer Driver.jpeg|Generosity Racer Driver Loyalty Jet Driver.jpeg|Loyalty Jet Driver Wisdom Roller Driver.jpeg|Wisdom Roller Driver Courage Runner Driver.jpeg|Courage Runner Driver Hope Turbo Driver.jpeg|Hope Turbo Driver Passionate_Skyship_Driver.jpeg|Passionate Skyship Driver Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit.jpeg|Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit Honesty Leopard Animal Spirit.jpeg|Honesty Leopard Animal Spirit Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit.jpeg|Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit.jpeg|Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit Generosity Flying Squirrel Animal Spirit.jpeg|Generosity Flying Squirrel Animal Spirit Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit.jpeg|Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit.jpeg|Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit Courage Otter Animal Spirit.jpeg|Courage Otter Animal Spirit Hope Peacock Animal Spirit.jpeg|Hope Peacock Animal Spirit Passionate_Parrot_Animal_Spirit.jpeg|Passionate Parrot Animal Spirit Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord.jpeg|Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord.jpeg|Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord.jpeg|Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord Laughter Solth Dino Zord.jpeg|Laughter Solth Dino Zord Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord.jpeg|Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord Courage Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord.jpeg|Courage Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord.jpeg|Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord Passionate_Dragon_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Dragon Zord Red Magic Omega Zord.jpeg|Red Magic Omega Zord Green Honesty Slasher Zord.jpeg|Green Honesty Slasher Zord Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord.jpeg|Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord Blue Laughter Delta Zord.jpeg|Blue Laughter Delta Zord Pink Generosity Power Zord.jpeg|Pink Generosity Power Zord Grey Loyalty Metal Zord.jpeg|Grey Loyalty Metal Zord Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord.jpeg|Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord Black Courage Jet Zord.jpeg|Black Courage Jet Zord Heliotrope Hope Unicorn Zord.jpeg|Heliotrope Hope Unicorn Zord Orange_Passionate_Automatic_Zord.jpeg|Orange Passionate Automatic Zord Magic Crane Zord.jpeg|Magic Crane Zord Honesty Bear Zord.jpeg|Honesty Bear Zord Kindness Rabbit Zord.jpeg|Kindness Rabbit Zord Laughter Hippo Zord.jpeg|Laughter Hippo Zord Generosity Flamingo Zord.jpeg|Generosity Flamingo Zord Loyalty Wildcat Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Wildcat Zord Wisdom Panda Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Panda Zord Courage Dolphin Zord.jpeg|Courage Dolphin Zord Hope Owl Zord.jpeg|Hope Owl Zord Passionate_Lion_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Lion Zord Magic Fairy Zord.jpeg|Magic Fairy Zord Honesty Sea Serpent Zord.jpeg|Honesty Sea Serpent Zord Kindness Yeti Zord.jpeg|Kindness Yeti Zord Laughter Pegasus Zord.jpeg|Laughter Pegasus Zord Generosity Mermaid Zord.jpeg|Generosity Mermaid Zord Loyalty Imp Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Imp Zord Wisdom Centaur Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Centaur Zord Courage Chimera Zord.jpeg|Courage Chimera Zord Hope Cupid Zord.jpeg|Hope Cupid Zord Passionate_Phoenix_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Phoenix Zord Magic Eagle Zord.jpeg|Magic Eagle Zord Honesty Dragon Zord.jpeg|Honesty Dragon Zord Kindness Butterfly Zord.jpeg|Kindness Butterfly Zord Laughter Rhino Zord.jpeg|Laughter Rhino Zord Generosity Peacock Zord.jpeg|Generosity Peacock Zord Loyalty Turtle Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Turtle Zord Wisdom Swallow Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Swallow Zord Courage Tiger Zord.jpeg|Courage Tiger Zord Hope Snake Zord.jpeg|Hope Snake Zord Passionate_Gorilla_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Gorilla Zord Magic Runner 1.jpeg|Magic Runner 1 Honesty Runner 2.jpeg|Honesty Runner 2 Kindness Runner 3.jpeg|Kindness Runner 3 Laughter Runner 4.jpeg|Laughter Runner 4 Generosity Runner 5.jpeg|Generosity Runner 5 Loyalty Runner 6.jpeg|Loyalty Runner 6 Wisdom Runner 7.jpeg|Wisdom Runner 7 Courage Runner 8.jpeg|Courage Runner 8 Hope Runner 9.jpeg|Hope Runner 9 Passionate_Runner_10.jpeg|Passionate Runner 10 Magic Mist Sparkle Zord.jpeg|Magic Mist Sparkle Zord Honesty Passion Ringo Zord.jpeg|Honesty Passion Ringo Zord Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord.jpeg|Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord Laughter Air Maker Zord.jpeg|Laughter Air Maker Zord Generosity Crystal Star Zord.jpeg|Generosity Crystal Star Zord Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord.jpeg|Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord.jpeg|Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord Courage Fuji Blaster Zord.jpeg|Courage Fuji Blaster Zord Hope Zephyr Lover Zord.jpeg|Hope Zephyr Lover Zord Passionate_Flaming_Bird_Zord.jpeg|Passionate Flaming Bird Zord Elemental Megazord.jpeg|Elemental Megazord Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord.jpeg|Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord.jpeg|Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord.jpeg|Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord Zeo Harmony Space Megazord.jpeg|Zeo Harmony Space Megazord Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord.jpeg|Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord.jpeg|Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord.jpeg|Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord.jpeg|Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord.jpeg|Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord Elemental Ultrazord.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord Legendary_Mighty_Morphin_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation) Legendary_Squadron_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Squadron Formation) Legendary_Ninjetti_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Ninjetti Formation) Legendary_Aquitar_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Aquitar Formation) Legendary_Zeo_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Zeo Formation) Legendary_Turbo_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Turbo Formation) Legendary_In_Space_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary In Space Formation) Legendary_Lost_Galaxy_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation) Legendary_Lightspeed_Rescue_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation) Legendary_Time_Force_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Time Force Formation) 1512411618354.png|Quantasaurus Rex Megazord (Loyalty Mode) Legendary_Wild_Force_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Wild Force Formation) Legendary_Ninja_Storm_Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Ninja Storm Formation) Legendary Dino Thunder Formation.jpeg|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary Dino Thunder Formation) 1512423494532.png|Elemental Ultrazord (Legendary S.P.D. Formation) Red_Omega_Zord.JPG|Red Omega Zord Blue_Delta_Zord.JPG|Blue Delta Zord Green_Slasher_Zord.JPG|Green Slasher Zord Yellow_Flaming_Zord.JPG|Yellow Flaming Zord Pink_Power_Zord.JPG|Pink Power Zord Grey_Metal_Zord.JPG|Grey Metal Zord Purple_Hearted_Zord.JPG|Purple Hearted Zord Heliotrope_Unicorn_Zord.JPG|Heliotrope Unicorn Zord Quantum_Delta_Q-Rex.JPG|Quantum Delta Q-Rex Frost_Yeti_Zord.jpeg|Frost Yeti Zord Orange_Automatic_Zord.JPG|Orange Automatic Zord White_Kingdom_Zord.JPG|White Kingdom Zord Black_Jet_Zord.JPG|Black Jet Zord Aqua_Submarine_Zord.JPG|Aqua Submarine Zord Gold_Tornado_Zord.JPG|Gold Tornado Zord Silver_Gummi_Zord.JPG|Silver Gummi Zord Bronze_Generator_Zord.JPG|Bronze Generator Zord Crimson_Dino_Zord.JPG|Crimson Dino Zord Diamond_Dialga_Zord.JPG|Diamond Dialga Zord Pearl_Palkia_Zord.JPG|Peal Palkia Zord Turquoise_Mermaid_Zord.JPG|Turquoise Mermaid Zord Indigo_Galaxy_Zord.JPG|Indigo Galaxy Zord Titanium_Delorean_Zord.jpeg|Titanium Delorean Zord Cyan_Unicorn_Mechazord.JPG|Cyan Unicorn Mechazord Lime_Speed_Zord.JPG|Lime Speed Zord Magenta_Motocross_Zord.JPG|Magenta Motocross Zord Vermillion_Racer_Zord.JPG|Vermilion Racer Zord Sun_Griffin_Zord.JPG|Sun Griffin Zord Platinum_Giratina_Zord.jpeg|Platinum Giratina Zord Persian_Rock_Zord.jpeg|Persian Rock Zord Cream_Earth_Pony_Zord.JPG|Cream Earth Pony Zord Pale_Unicorn_Zord.JPG|Pale Unicorn Zord Citrus_Pegasus_Zord.JPG|Citrus Pegasus Zord Tan_Earth_Pony_Zord.JPG|Tan Earth Pony Zord Candy_Earth_Pony_Zord.JPG|Candy Earth Pony Zord Ultramarine_Earth_Pony_Zord.JPG|Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord Sol_Fire_Zord.JPG|Sol Fire Zord Psychic_Tech_Zord.JPG|Psychic Tech Zord Seed_Flower_Zord.jpeg|Seed Flower Zord Azure_Operator_Zord.JPG|Azure Operator Zord Topaz_Hawk_Zord.JPG|Topaz Hawk Zord Heart_Eagle_Zord.JPG|Heart Eagle Zord Sky_Lion_Mechazord.JPG|Sky Lion Mechazord Sea_Lion_Mechazord.JPG|Sea Lion Mechazord Cyber_Delta_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Delta Megazord Cyber_Platinum_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Platinum Megazord Cyber_Gold_and_Silver_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord Platinum_Warrior_Megazord.jpeg|Platinum Warrior Megazord Cyber_Crimson_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Crimson Megazord Cyber_Supreme_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Supreme Megazord Cyber_Aqua_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Aqua Megazord Cyber_Cyan_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Cyan Megazord Cyber_Shadow_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Shadow Megazord Cyber_Ultimate_Megazord.jpeg|Cyber Ultimate Megazord Platinum_Assault_Megazord.jpeg|Platinum Assault Megazord Platinum_Angel_Megazord.jpeg|Platinum Angel Megazord Crimson_Guardian_Megazord.jpeg|Crimson Guardian Megazord Crimson_Knight_Megazord.jpeg|Crimson Knight Megazord Crusader_Megazord.jpeg|Crusader Megazord Shadow_Crusader_Megazord.jpeg|Shadow Crusader Megazord Harmony_Crusader_Megazord.jpeg|Harmony Crusader Megazord Shadow_Gladiator_Megazord.jpeg|Shadow Gladiator Megazord Rainbow_Knight_Megazord.jpeg|Rainbow Knight Megazord Sol_Archangel_Megazord.jpeg|Sol Archangel Megazord Data_Squad_Ultrazord.jpeg|Data Squad Ultrazord LionHyperZord.png|Lion Hyper Zord SerpentHyperZord.png|Serpent Hyper Zord RamHyperZord.png|Ram Hyper Zord CerberusHyperZord.png|Cerberus Hyper Zord PhoenixHyperZord.png|Phoenix Hyper Zord Hydra_Hyper_Zord.png|Hydra Hyper Zord Chronos_Hyperforce_Megazord.jpg|Chronos HyperForce Megazord Black_Dragon.jpg|Black Dragon Zord Mega_Megazord.jpg|Mega Megazord Category:Machines Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225